ShiroAki Pocky:
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: Akira never would’ve thought that there was someone that didn’t know what pocky was…Was that even possible for someone who lived in Japan not to know what pocky was? What he didn't know was Shirogane's true intention...Fluffy, crack ShiroAki


**A/N: **Well as promised I'm back writing Monochrome Factor even though I have other stories to update…but at the moment I'm feeling too…lazy and tired since I just got off the plane from Japan, and so I just wanted to type up my fluffy pocky story that I wrote on the plane ride back from my family's vacation in Okinawa 3 So, although I've been drifting away an awful lot from Monochrome Factor fluffiness, don't be disappointed! My ShiroAki muse is still going strong!

Eh, someone eventually was going to do a ShiroAki pocky fic so I figured that I may as well be the first one to write one! X3 This story is kinda crackish and is just a small ball of fluff…But my crackfics are the most popular =.=; (Cherry or Watermelon anyone? XD (and yes I will be updating that….eventually..))

Oh! Please review if you liked it and want more ShiroAki fluff to be typed! 3 (and PM me if you have any requests)

Augh..the innuendo is just too obvious..and distracting….0.o

000.000

"What is that?" Shirogane stared at the chocolate covered stick pressed between Akira's lips. Blinking in surprise, the younger man bit off the end of the common delicacy before looking at the shin seriously. Akira never would've thought that there was someone that didn't know what pocky was…Was that even possible for someone who lived in Japan not to know what pocky was?

"Are you really trying to tell me that you have never seen one of these before?" The tall man nodded. "Are you serious?" Another nod. "Shirogane, this is pocky, and most people like it…so would you like to try a piece?" The white head paused a second before bobbing up and down enthusiastically. Even if he didn't eat this type of food normally, what harm could a couple sticks of pocky with Akira on the side do? That's right. There would be no danger other than perhaps the few punches that the younger man might throw because of the supposedly unwanted affection.

When Akira offered him a stick, Shirogane looked at a loss for what to do. How on Earth was he supposed to hold this strange snack? Pulling his glove off, the shin accepted the pocky grasping the chocolate side, a bit surprised to find the chocolate already melting beneath his fingertips. If it had been anyone but the shin looking at and holding the pocky in such a way, Akira would've laughed, but this was Shirogane. The chocolate haired teen smirked in amusement as the white-haired shin fumbled around with the pocky before finally holding it the correct way. Here was the exiled king of shadow, staring at the well known snack with no clue as to how to eat or hold it. This was almost too much. Who knew that there was someone who had so little knowledge of pocky?

As soon as the shin observed the creamy chocolate smeared all over his fingers, a playful idea formed in his mind. Looking up from the mess spread across his fingers, Shirogane's blue orbs met Akira's laughing ones. Good, he already had Akira's attention, now all there was to do…Shirogane's red lips curled upwards in a grin before the man's pink tongue darted out to lick some of the chocolate from off of his fingers. Akira's charcoal eyes followed the movement before darting away in embarassment as Shirogane continued to lick his fingers in a…eh suggestive way. The chocolate haired teen attempted to distract himself from the other man's blatant flirting by selecting another stick of pocky and keeping his mortified gaze in his lap.

Well, Akira was being no fun today, Shirogane pouted, narrowing his eyes with irritation. Didn't the boy know what sharing pocky with someone usually led to?...Guess he's just have to fix that now wouldn't he? Cleaning up the rest of the mess with less dramatic licking, Shirogane sighed before finally starting to nibble on his piece of pocky.

"Do you like it?" Akira mumbled, desperately hoping that the other man's flirtatious mood had been dampened by his refusal to play along. However, when the younger man saw Shirogane smile, he knew that the older man's mission was still going strong. In response to Akira's question the shin nodded happily, sliding the remaining pocky into his mouth.

"Akira-kun is there any way that I could share any more with you?" he paused, "Because I rather enjoyed it and…" Rolling his eyes at the other man's act Akira thrust the box of pocky towards him. Akira knew that his shadow was up to something…he just didn't quite know what. Whatever it was, the teen knew that he had to be on his guard. The shin and the teen ate their respective pieces of pocky in silence, reaching for another each time their stick was finished. Why hadn't Shirogane done anything yet? By now, Akira would've expected for the shin to have done something…In a way, Shirogane not doing anything that invaded his personal space was odd…and strangely unsettling. Maybe he didn't had a big master plan after all…

Silence blanketed them both, until nothing remained in the box, save for one last stick of pocky. Akira glanced at Shirogane with a questioning gaze, only to see the older man make no move to eat it. Happy that the last treat would be his, Akira picked up the last stick and placing tip into his mouth. Blue orbs observed the teen…waiting...waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The younger man had nearly finished the stick by now, and had removed his hand from it, content to draw in the remaining pretzel with his mouth. This was Shirogane's chance, and he was going to take it!

Leaning over to Akira, the shin opened his mouth slightly and took the protruding pocky into his mouth. Utilizing the remainder of the snack as a guide, Shirogane's mouth slid forward until their lips met. Shirogane snapped the piece of pocky off before swiping his tongue over the younger man's lower lip. Akira squeaked and pulled back, feeling humiliated that he once again wasn't able to avoid the silver-haired man's assault, despite knowing that something was up. Irritated by both his reaction and Shirogane himself, Akira raised his blazing charcoal eyes to face Shirogane. Much to Akira's surprise, however, instead of sporting his usual smug look, Shirogane's lips were pursed forming a pout. Well, that was a new reaction…

"Mou~! You got all of the chocolate! Couldn't you have saved some for me?" with his eyes narrowing suggestively, Shirogane rushed forwards again and placed his hands on Akira's thighs. "I guess that I'll have to get some the hard way then…" Hoping that the chocolate haired teen was still in shock, Shirogane charged forward once more to capture Akira's lips with his own. A small gasp from the younger man, allowed the shin allowed him quick access. Having gained entrance, Shirogane's tongue flicked forward before dragging itself across the teen's recoiling one. Getting over his initial shock, Akira groaned before pushing the other man away. Happy that his mission had succeeded, Shirogane leaned back onto the palms of his hands from his new position on the floor. The shin swiped his tongue over his lips before remarking, "I rather enjoy pocky Akira-kun. We should eat some more together sometime!" The younger man colored before launching an attack at the shin.

And it was at this time Akira developed an intense dislike for pocky, while Shirogane anticipated each new box even more than he had before…

**A/N**: So, what does everyone thing? Review please! And PM me if you have any ShiroAki plot bunnies that you would like me write up :D


End file.
